Sue's Story
by magicalharmony12
Summary: Sue Snell is 18 years old, the love of her life is dead, and she's pregnant. Sue POV A fanfiction based on the 2013 adaption of Carrie. Sue/Tommy centric. IF YOU READ LEAVE A REVIEW! review, follows, and favorites much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What the hell was I supposed to do? I stood outside where Carrie White's house had once stood. So much had just been thrown on me. I couldn't take it all in. I just watched carrie commit suicide. I was at the school 20 minutes prior and witness carrie kill all of my friends and my boyfriend of almost four years. Most shocking out of everything, I was just told I was pregnant, by none other than Carrie white herself.

I got behind the wheel of my car and just broke down. I couldn't control the sobs escaping my mouth. I had never had this much to cope with or even half this much. I pulled out my phone to text tommy, and quickly realized even that was no longer an option. I threw my phone down and just let the tears run down my checks.

I wanted to see tommy. I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to feel him embrace. I'd never get to do any of that again. I'd never get a text from tommy again. I'd never watch him play lacrosse after school. He'd never come by my house late at night with a bunch of roses and a plan for a late night outing.

Thinking about tommy my hand ventured down to my stomach. With all that had happened tonight, there was no way I was pregnant on top of that!... right?

I started my car and just drove. I drove past the school. Firemen and policemen were all around the scene. I past the gas station where chris had died. Still sobbing I pulled into a convenient story parking lot. I glance at the mirror. I'm a wreck, but I don't care. I need answers and I don't think they can wait. Better now than never.

I picked up a pregnancy test. Not knowing anything about them or what worked, I bought three different kinds. I set them on the counter and paid for them, not making eye contact with the older lady obviously trying to figure out how I old I was.

I got back home and sat outside for a few minutes. I needed to collect myself. Luckily I had been in such a hurry to get to the school after getting Chris's text I didn't bother to put any makeup on. My face was red and my eyes were puffy. I could barely breathe and my head was spinning. I was lucky I didn't pass out right there behind the wheel.

I rushed in the house. Luckily my mom had fallen asleep in front of the TV, Which was now on the news showing coverage of the school. The death count was still on the rise. A lump hit my stomach when I thought about one of the deaths being Tommy.

I closed the bathroom door quietly behind me. You could tell I had been a hurry to get out. Clothes were all over the floor. Everything was a mess. I cleared a spot on the counter to open up the different boxes. The instructions were just a mess of words right now. My head was like a bowl of soup. I was reading the words but it made no sense.

Suddenly everything started to come up. I felt nauseous. That lump in my stomach was making its way to my chest. I threw myself to the floor just in time to vomit.

"Honey,*knock knock* are you okay?" my mom said from outside the door.

"shit," I said under my breath. "Yeah, I'm fine, just… uh… I don't feel so good. I'm probably just gonna go to bed"

"okay, let me know if you need anything," she said.

I took a second to focus. Okay, I didn't need to read instructions. Who by the age of 12 doesn't know how to take a pregnancy test just from media? I pulled out the sticks, and tried my best to take them. I was shaking so bad it was difficult. I set them facing downward on the ground next to me. Curled up and cried.

The five minutes waiting for those tests were the longest minutes of my life. I'm shaking, I'm crying, I'm still nauseous, and all I want is Tommy to call me.

At last time was up. I cleared my eyes best I could. Still they were blurred by the tears still falling. I flipped them over. And that was it. I was 18 years old. The man I loved was dead. And I was carrying his child.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I woke up crumpled on the bathroom floor. The feeling similar to a hangover rushed over me as I gain consciousness. As I felt the little white stick in my hand, I remembered the events of last night. The prom, carrie's death, finding out I was pregnant. Tears started coming back.

I couldn't do this. How was I supposed to do anything anymore? My whole world fell apart last night.

I walked down the hall. I didn't want to be alone right now. I crawled into my mom's bed the same way I did when I was a little girl. Just being near her I felt clearer. I slept the rest of the evening with my mom. It felt childish needing my mommy, but after all I'd been through in the past few hours I had the right to be a little childish.

Whether I actually slept that night or not was a mystery. I thought about my baby. I thought about tommy. I thought about carrie white. I couldn't keep my mind from thinking.

I didn't have to keep the baby. I'm 18, I could get rid of it and no one would ever know. Tommy wouldn't want that. This was his baby too. This little thing growing inside me was just as much his as it was mine. He'd never be here to meet her.

Her…. it was a little girl. I was going to have a little girl. One day there would be a little girl who would come into my room late at night seeking comfort.

I woke up the next morning in my mom's room. I glanced down at my phone. It was the first Saturday in four years I didn't have a cute good morning text from tommy to read. (minus the two weeks we broke up for sophomore year). Mom was in the kitchen drinking her coffee.

I made my way out of her room.

"want some?" she asked.

"I'm good," usually I'd never pass up, but you're not supposed to have caffeine when you're pregnant right? It didn't seem real still. In nine months I was going to have a baby. A little human being was going to depend on me for everything. There was a life inside me, a life that me and tommy created.

I put my head on the counter and my mom came over to comfort me.

"I'm so sorry baby" she rubbed my back. I'm assuming the news covered most of what happened at the school.

I didn't know how to respond or what to do. I rested my head on her not knowing what to say. Am I supposed to tell her now? A tear rolled down my check. At this point, tears falling was just like breathing or blinking.

"honey…" she said wiping them away.

I hadn't noticed till now that I still had a test curled up in my hand. I hadn't let go of it. Glancing down at it, I saw the little pink plus sign that decided the rest of life. Can I even go to college? The plan was to go to school with tommy next year. That's all different now. That little plus sing changed my whole.

I guess I had started crying somewhere lost in my thoughts because mom came back over and held me once again.

"baby I'm so sorry" she said

Why wait? I thought. Silently I slid the test onto the counter. She looked confused at first. She picked it up and looked at me. I couldn't bare to make eye contact.

"You're pregnant" she exhaled. I let out a sob. "shhh, baby… you're gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay"


	3. Chapter 3

She fought and fought me, but I was not giving up my baby. She told me that this was 'ending my life before it's even begun'. She wanted me to get an abortion. I couldn't do that. I couldn't kill the only thing left of Tommy I had left.

After about a week of fighting, she dropped it. She realized how much having Tommy's baby meant to me. I needed my mommy right now, because I was about to become one. The morning she gave in and decided to be there for me, she came into my bathroom while I was throwing up. She sat behind me and held my hair. It was silent (besides the sounds of me vomiting) but that silence meant so much.

I leaned back on her. The physical support of her helped me realize the emotional one as well. I exhaled, closed my eyes, and tried to let the nausea pass.

I was probably almost three months pregnant now. I was gaining weight and my stomach was swelling. I had my first 'baby appointment' today. I was getting a sonogram.

Waiting in the lobby I was filling out forms, and soon realizing I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't know anything these questions were asking. I knew I was having my period, now I wasn't. I feel fat. I'm nauseous all the time. And a 17 year old girl told me I was pregnant with a girl seconds after killing her mother and seconds before killing herself.

This was all so overwhelming. "Snell" a nurse called out. I went back nervously. I put on the gown they gave me and sat on the bed. Waiting for my doctor was close to waiting for those pregnancy tests. It was probably 2 minutes, but felt like an eternity.

"hi sue, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Carter said coming in and putting gloves on.

"sick" I answered

"You're about 3 months you say?" I nodded "well that's normal, it should calm down over the next few weeks."

She pulled out a container of jelly like stuff "let's get this party started. Lifting up my gown she rubbed the cold substance on my swollen abdomen. She turned on a little screen and placed the 'wand' on my stomach. As soon as she did that you could hear the swishy sound of a heart beat.

After a little searching Dr. Carter said "and there's baby"

I looked up on the screen expecting not to see much at only 12 weeks. But there she was I saw my baby. I saw her nose and her head and her tiny little hands. There had been so much crying these past three months, but these were the first tears of joy. That little baby on the screen was inside me. I was growing that baby. It was all real.

"Beautiful huh?" she said. I just nodded and wiped away tears. I couldn't take my eyes of the screen. She wasn't even born yet and I already loved her so much. She was already the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen.

"it's hard to tell still, but it looks like a girl so far. That could change" she said. But I knew it was a girl.

The whole appointment I just wanted Tommy to be there. I knew he'd be amazing the whole time. I imagined him every moment. I felt him comfort me while I was nervous in the waiting room. I felt him kiss me when we saw our baby. He held my hand down the hallway.

Tommy might not be here physically. But he was here for me. And he was he was here for our baby.


	4. Chapter 4

About a month after the Black Prom, I was approached by Mrs. Ross about Tommy's memorial service. She asked me to speak about him at the service and I agreed. I didn't, however, mention the fact I was pregnant. I couldn't.

I showed up for the day of the service. There all of Tommy's family and few of the other survivors of that night. I hadn't seen them since graduation about a month ago.

"Sue!" Mrs. Ross called out. "Oh I'm so glad you could be here." She hugged me. She backed up noticing my small baby bump. "You're not…."

"Three months I said" touching my little girl. She looked stunned.

"why didn't we know about this" she said referring to her husband.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want to know-"

"of course we wanted to know! Honey, it's our grandchild! It is Tommy's right?" she asked

"yes of course it's Tommy's" he was the only guy I'd ever had slept with of course it was his.

With every person who spoke I become more and more unsable.

I don't think I am going to be able to get the words out. It's too painful to think about.

"Tommy was my best friend. We met after our 8th grade dance. It's weird thinking the kid with braces I met that night would soon be the man I fell in love with. It's hard summing up someone's impact on your life in word when they've made such a strong influence on you. I'm a better person because I knew Tommy. He taught me to make good decisions, he taught me how to love, how to make allowances for others. I never knew I could love someone so much till I met him. I miss Tommy everyday. I see him in everything I do."

I start crying, bawling, rather than just tearing up. And I see the faces staring back at me begin to cry as well. I set my hand on little baby bump. Only about three months it's not big but it's there.

"I'd give anything to hear his voice one more time. I'd give anything for just five last minutes with him. I'd give anything if he could meet his daughter" I rubbed where I felt her laying. "I know Tommy would've been there for me through this. No doubt in my mind he would be amazing father." This is a rough subject and tears will not stop flowing. "I'm sorry" I apologized for my inability to hold myself together. I wipe away tears. "there's no doubt in my mind that I would have married him" I looked up as tears fell. " love you so much tommy."

Those words in no way did how much I loved Tommy justice.

***after the service***

"sue, dear," it was Mrs. Ross again. I turned around a faked a small grin.

"sue, that was beautiful what you said. Tommy really loved you. You were so good for him, I can't imagine our lives these past few years without you in it," I mean Tommy and I were together for almost four years, there were plenty of family outings I had been on with his family getting to know all of them.

"sue we want to be there for you and the baby. We want to be a part of our first grandbaby's life" she slipped me a check.

"no, I cant" trying to give it back.

"I insist"

It was a check for $10,000.

Please leave your thoughts in the review section! Seeing a review makes me so happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story it means so much! But I can't make it better without your help. Please if you read leave your thoughts in the review section. Even nonmembers, feel open to leave comments.

We were back in his truck. He was kissing the part of my neck that drove me crazy. I ripped off his shirt as his hand moved up my thigh. I straddled him, our bodies both pounding for more. I took off my shirt and watched him undo his belt. He went back to working at my neck as he fiddled with the button on my shorts. Practically ripping them off I laid down beneath him. I want him. I'm panting and moaning. And suddenly I'm alone.

I wake up in my bed alone. I am covered in sweat and my heart is beating so loud I can hear it. I sit up gasping for air. I've spent the last weeks scrolling through Tommy's facebook, reading his tweets and our texts, looking at his instagrams. Pictures can say a thousand words, but that's not enough. I look so happy in these pictures. I haven't felt that way in so long.

Just then as I got lost in my thoughts *kick*. I felt the baby kick. I'm almost 15 weeks. I've been waiting and waiting and finally it happened. A little bit of happiness rushed over me. I smiled. I wanted Tommy to experience this. I placed hands on my abdomen and dozed back off, feeling the faint little kicks every now and then.

(tommy POV)

I wish she'd be happy. I miss her smile. I'm always here. I want Sue to know that. I want her to know that I love her so much, not even death could make me leave her. I sit in the bed next to her watching her sleep. She's so cute when she sleeps. Her little belly made her even cuter. She always thought she was fat, but honestly she was way too skinny. That little tummy makes her even more beautiful, Especially since it has our baby in it.

It pains me to think Sue will never know how much I would've supported her though all this. I'd ask her to marry me, no doubt. I loved her and she loved me if we had a baby too what was to stop us.

I want our baby to know how much I love her. Daddy loves his little girl so much, and it makes him so sad that she will never know him. That doesn't mean I won't be there for her. I'm there for Sue and I'm there for our daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Almost 6 months pregnant now. The nausea has stopped, but I'm so uncomfortable in my own body. It's like I'm trapped and I can't get out. Everyone in town by now knows I'm pregnant. There's only a few surviving of the class of 2013 left and something like this happens, everyone knows about it.

Everyone in town just thinks 'aw poor sue' but I don't really think it's a bad thing. I'm not in high school anymore, I'm an adult. The plan is to wait a year to take care off then go to college here the next year. Having a baby meant making someone who would love me unconditionally. Having that realization was the best thing I could have done for myself.

The last few weeks I became overjoyed about soon having a baby to love and hold. The tears had subsided and were limited to late nights thinking about Tommy. I know he's looking over me. He's here with me every step of the way. I have no doubt he'll be there to meet his daughter, not physically but he'll be there.

I was headed to the doctor for my 6 month check up. I had reached the point where my belly was so big I had to move my seat back to drive. I was actually really excited for this doctor visit. With every visit I go more and more excited for the baby to come.

Now I'm used these stares I get in the waiting room. At first it made me self conscious. I tried to hide my belly. Today is different, I rub my stomach proudly. Yeah, I'm pregnant. I had sex with the man I loved, and we created a life, it happens. I shouldn't be ashamed.

They took me back for my sonogram and I shed a few tears. I wish more than anything tommy could be here to see this. I'm seeing our baby while it's still inside me. It's the neatest feeling.

After bringing me in my pictures, serious talk began.

"alright, six months, three more to go. Do we have a birth plan yet"

"um not really"

"were you wanting all natural-"

"no!" I cut her off. Thinking about giving birth made me sick, no way I was doing it without an epidural. We talked for a while about how I wanted to go about this. I left the office with a bunch of pamphlets and some new fears. All the new excitement about the baby made me forget the fact that I was going to have to push an 8lbs person through my vagina.

A new feeling about the situation arose, pure fear. I'm scared I want Tommy here. I want him to hold me. I wanted him to hold my hand through it all.

I pulled up to my house and just stopper for a minute. I wanted to break down. "I wish you were here" I looked up to him knowing he was watching over me.

I came into the house to my mother reading a book on the couch. She looked up when she heard me come in. "Hey baby girl, how was it?" I curled up next to her. I wanted so much to break down again, but I was not going to let myself. I had had enough breakdowns to last a lifetime. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't do this mom," I told her choking back the potential melt down.

"Do what?" she asked "this?" she put her hand on my stomach. "Well, honey you've already done that," she rubbed her granddaughter as she kicked.

"it's fine now… but what about when she needs to come out. She can't stay in there forever. I'm scared, I can't do this alone" I buried my face hiding myself from having to face reality.

"You're not alone cupcake, I'm here. I know you want Tommy here, and if I could bring him back I would, but I know he loved you so much and he's looking down on you. I'm not gonna lie to you Sue, it's going to be the most excruciating pain you will probably ever feel," that makes me feel so much better… " but after it's over, and you hold you're little girl in your arms. It's all worth it" she said wrapping her arms around me.

She pulled the sonogram from my hand. "once you see this precious little face staring up at you, you forget everything else"

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! THANKS **


	7. Baby Name?

Authors note:

Okay guys I need help! I need to start thinking baby names. Girl names only please. I'm stuck on the name and need your help! Also, should her last name be Ross or Snell? Thanks guys leave comments of what you want the name to be


	8. Chapter 7

**Keep reading guys! And leave reviews telling me what you want to see in future chapters! Without further ado here is ch. 7….**

"Come on Sue," mom nagged me. "Sue you can't just lay around all the time,"

"Well why not?" that's all I felt like doing.

"get up, go on a walk, get some fresh air. You need it,"

"fine," I said. Maybe she'll leave me alone if I get out for a little. My 28 week belly made it difficult but I got up off the couch. I put on a coat and left the house. I wasn't really sure where I was headed, I just went.

After a while of walking I knew exactly where I wanted to go. I walked a ways out of my neighborhood and past were the old school was. As I went to my destination I past many people crying. It's weird thinking each of them has there own story, their own reason for tears. And each person has something to cry about.

I finally get there. I stop dead in my tracks and stared. Tommy's grave was completed about four weeks ago. I couldn't bring myself to come see it till now. "Tommy Ross; loved son, athlete, and soon to be father: January 14, 1995- May 16, 2013."

"you see little one, that's your daddy. He wanted to be here to see you so bad," I just rubbed my tummy thinking of what I'd tell her when she realized she didn't have a dad. Would I tell her the truth? One day I would. When she was old enough, I'd tell her about how her daddy loved her mommy so much he did a very brave thing for her. I'd tell her about the prom night. I'd tell her about carrie. I'd tell her about how carrie could've killed me but she knew mommy was pregnant, so she spared me. If it weren't for my little girl, I wouldn't be alive today. She would know everything. She deserved to know everything.

(Tommy POV)

Watching Sue standing at my grave carrying our baby… it was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. I knew she loved me, but that look on her face. Man she really loved me. I hope she knows how much I love her. She started to cry. Oh I hate to see her unhappy. She is so amazing I never want to see her disappointed. She deserves to always feel as wonderful as she was. I'd do anything to make her smile again.

Sue standing there with her arms wrapped around our expectant baby. It'd be a perfect picture it I was there to wrap my arms around the both of them. I wanted to feel our baby moving inside the love of my life. Just those few minutes, it was all I was asking for.


	9. Chapter 8

**This chapter is based off the alternated ending to the 2013 movie version of Carrie. (Kind of graphic just a warning)**

Lying in my hospital bed, I was hooked up to a bunch of wires. Doctors were poking and prying at me constantly. I hated being here alone. I shouldn't be here alone. Where was Tommy? He should be here. He did this to me.

Every minute passing I was in more and more pain. I didn't care about anything, I just wanted this to be over. I'd been labor for god knows how long. My doctor was preparing things in the room, hopefully I was near the end.

"You're doing great, that's just another contraction," well duh it was a contraction. I think I knew what the felt like by now, being in labor and all. "Okay, Sue, do me a favor, and push."

My biggest fear is just about to commence it's self. I'd been dreading this moment. The nurse beside me held my hand and gave me a reassuring rub. I started pushing. What I felt was completely unnatural. Something was wrong, I knew it.

"something doesn't feel right, it doesn't feel right," it almost cam out as crying.

"come one now, breathe" the nurse was reminding me.

"try again, sue, try again" the doctor said. This baby wasn't waiting.

Remembering to breath, I was panting so hard. It was better almost when I wasn't breathing. "Everything's okay," the nurse reassured me. "There we go, ready" quickly another contraction came and went with the urge to push.

Something had to be wrong. I was in so much pain. This wasn't normal pain either. I wanted to cry I couldn't do this. I wanted to give up, but I couldn't. "It hurts!" I grabbed hold of the nurse, "Please help me, it hurts," I was practically sobbing.

He didn't know what to do or say. "Just lay back, okay sue," I was breathing so hard. No matter how much air I seemed to get in, it just wasn't enough. I laid back down onto the bed. "there you go," the nurse said.

Something was happening down there. It didn't feel right. "Almost there," the doctor told me.

"Is it normal?" I managed to gather enough air to say. I heard my heart rate speeding up.

"Just push," why couldn't the just tell if something was wrong.

"Everything's going to be okay," all this guy could do was say it's oaky when clearly, it's not.

I tried to push again. I wasn't getting anywhere with this. Before I could push enough to even make a dent, a severe pain rippled through my whole body. Not really sure what's happing, I feel like I'm being flung around like a doll. I can't control what my body is doing right now. The pain is beyond me and I scream. I hear things break, but all I can think about is this pain.

"Hold her still," the doctor instructs and the nurse grabs hold of my arms and pins me down, doing so he pulls my gown past my stomach. This keeps me from flinging around like somehow I was.

"Sue, I need you to breath, and get ready for the next one," the baby wasn't coming out. Something was wrong.

"push, you can do it," no I can't, "come on," I needed to catch my breath. And another contraction hit too soon. I held my stomach and pushed. I was expecting to soon hear the screams of my baby soon fill the room. Instead mine were shrilling everyone's ears. I bloody arm projected itself from my vagina. It grabs the arms, that's protectively around my stomach. What the hell is going down?! I screamed, afraid for mine and my child's life.

"Sue wake up," I kept screaming. "It's okay I got you," more pain I was terrified. I couldn't tell what was real.

"Shhhh, shhhh, shhhhh" I'm full on crying now. I don't know what else to do. I was scared and in pain.

"it's over baby, shhhh, sue you're okay," I was waking up screaming and crying. I was grabbing hold of my round stomach. What was happening? I'm in my room? Still pregnant? What was real?

"You're okay. Honey, you're okay" I just couldn't shake this I was scared and couldn't stop crying. "Baby wake up."

Calming down I began sobbing into my mother's arms. "Honey, what happened?" she asked as I was settling down catching my breath.

"Just a bad dream," I told her.

"That's not just a bad dream," she said, "Sue you're nearly shaking yourself out of your own skin". It was true the dream scared me more than half to death. Not just the arm shooting out of me, but the birth part too. I'd been ignoring the fact that I had to give birth in just less than two month. I had to concur my biggest fear, I had no say in the matter. Well I guess I did have a say… 7 months ago when I told Tommy I wanted to have sex that night.

I lay back on the bed. "Just scared me," I said rubbing my belly feeling her tiny kicks. She'd been kicking a lot. They would hurt every now and then. I felt so big, I wasn't sure how I could still grow for two more months. I think I've reached full capacity.

"okay…" she said knowing I was lying. She kissed my head and finished doing laundry.

This wasn't the first nightmare. Since my third trimester started, I'd have a bad dream every night almost. Sometimes they'd get as graphic as the one today. This time it just happened during one of my cat naps. I hated lying to my mom. I hated these nightmare.

"I wish you wouldn't cause so much trouble," I said to my belly. I held her. I loved her so so much, but I'm more than terrified when she has to come out.

Then…. Cinching pain.


	10. Chapter 9

**The last chapter yes was the alternated ending… I wanted to somehow incorporate it into the story. I was NOT trying to pass it off as my own in ANY way! I did not come up with the plot for that chapter; I was simply working it in to keep my story in the world of Carrie. **

Everything was almost read. I had the cute little bassinet moved into my room. Mom and I picked out adorable little clothes and things. We had all the essentials as well; diapers, bottles, blankets. I thought we had everything ready. Until I realized I wasn't. I had done a ton of growing up the past months, well because I had to. I wasn't ready to have a baby alone. Tommy and I always talked about getting married after college and having kids of our own one day. Well we're having kids now, but Tommy won't be here to see it. He won't be there to hold my hand when I'm in pain, or to hold his daughter minutes after she was born.

Still I picture this ideal life where Tommy and I live in that white fenced house with our three kids. Having a baby right after high school wasn't ideal, but we could've made it work. We could've gotten married. This is all my fault if I wasn't so worried about making myself feel better about what we did to Carrie…. He would still be here. They all would, All my friends, Chris, everyone. They're all dead because of me.

I am extremely uncomfortable. I haven't been at all the past few weeks. I feel like a whale, I'm so big. Even just sitting on the couch was a hassle. I find myself laying down watching a movie because it is the only way to get the pressure off my back. Not long after I finally find a good position. A pain hit me like a truck. I winced and ran my hand over my extremely swollen belly. I was due in three weeks. Or maybe this baby wasn't waiting.

It didn't last for too long, maybe it was just a fluke. About five minutes later there it was again. "yeah okay I hear ya" I slipped on my shoes in front of me. Made the trip down to my and grabbed the bag I packed not but a week ago. Stopping by my moms room I knocked on the door frame.

"It's time" I said exhaling. She quickly hopped up from the bed "are you sure?"

Another one hit and I winced again. "yeah, yeah, yeah I'm sure."

**Always taking suggestions! What should happen?! leave reviews! **


	11. Chapter 10

I sat in the front seat of my mom's mini van.

"Keep breathing Suzy," she hasn't called me Suzy since I was five. She held my hand while she was driving. I kept a hand on my 37 week full grown belly. The baby wasn't due for another three weeks… but she was ready now. I was taking in deep breaths the best I could. Contractions came and went about every seven minutes. I squeezed my mom's hand when one came. There were only about 3 on the 20 minute trip to the hospital.

I think my mom is more worried about this than I am, if that's possible.

Approaching the counter my mom was frantic. I stopped near the counter because another contraction was hitting. "she's… uh baby… snell… we called," mom was seriously going crazy. I opened my eyes as it passed, and approached the lady at the counter myself. The lady with a now very confused look on her face. "Hi, we called on the way, I'm uh having a baby," I said rubbing my stomach matter of factly.

"Yes of course, room 308 is ready for you. Kyle here will bring you on down," we were directed to a private little room. They took my mom out for a minute while they hooked me up to a million different machines.

"Is that the baby on that one right there?" I asked Kyle trying to distract him. He was very obviously looking at my boobs.

"Uh… yeah right here's your heart rate and bellow it in green is the baby's, everything's looking good," I tightened up when my next contraction came.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… Just kind of… in labor here," I said… well duh.

He set my feet up in the stirrups like the ones the gyno. This was just all making me more uncomfortable. This guy was defiantly into me, but I was defiantly not into him. I don't think I'll be into any guy for a while. After Tommy, and having a baby, it's just not going to be the same. Guys probably won't be a part of my life for a very long time. Ehhh now he's going to look at me in places that I don't want to think about. He touched me, it felt so wrong in so many ways.

"So where's daddy?" he asked me. I'm not sure if it was actually inappropriate the way he asked that, or if I was just so appalled by this guy it seemed that way.

"He's dead," I said not looking him in the eye as he gave me a dilation check.

"Not yours, this little one's" he placed his hand on my belly and I flinched.

"Yeah, yeah, her dad's gone," the hospital was just out of Chamberlin and although the Black Prom was all the rage back home, they tried to keep it quite outside of the town. As quite as they can for as long as they can. He probably knew about the incident, just it didn't click. My dad, however, is living in Florida with his wife and their 3 kids. He left me and my mom when I was 8. He got remarried 5 years later when he new wife, Katherine got pregnant with their first kid. Besides that, who hits on a girl while she's in labor… that's sick.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," but really that's what he wanted to hear.

I was saved when my doctor decided to finally show up. "Well, interesting night huh!" he pushed back the stirrups and I got myself in a comfortable position. "You're about 4cm along, so you have about 6 to go," he looked over at Kyle who couldn't make it more obvious about his little crush. "Kyle will you go check on room 290?"

"Right away," he left the room quickly so he could make his way back.

"There is no room 290," Dr. Martin told me. I began laughing and then oh shit another one. These really hurt. They really really hurt.

"Hang in there, I'll send in your mom. And we'll get you an epidural ready"

Tommy (POV)

The past eight months, I've just wanted to cry. But I can't, because well I'm not real. I can see her and feel her presents, she's so close to me and my heart, but I can do nothing to comfort her. I can't hold her hand, and that's all I want to do. I want her to know I' m here. Please, somehow let her know. I've been here. I'm waiting for that baby to come just like she is. She's almost here, my waiting is almost over. But what will happen after that?

**Leave comments/reviews in the box bellow! Thanks for reading this far, keep up with the story! More chapters coming soon!**


	12. HELP

**Okay, I'm having real hard writers block right now and need some ideas for new chapters! Obviously she will have the baby, but I need more ideas. And I just love reading comments. SO LEAVE A COMMENT! Even non members of fanfiction can leave them.**

**Also, BABY NAMES! I want something good, unusual and interesting**.


	13. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took so long! But after a lot of thinking, I finally thought of a perfect ending for my story. So if you've been following, you'll want to stay on for the ride cause it's about to get real good.**

When you're in labor, the whole teen mom thing is so irrelevant. I hated being referred to as a teen mother, because I was an adult, but really at this time of insane pain, aren't all women at the same mercy.

I was squeezing the crap out of my poor mother's hand, but she didn't mind. Her baby was in pain, and she wasn't moving from the seat sitting right beside her. She wiped the sweat from my brow, and told me I was doing a fantastic job. That is what I don't understand. Everyone today has been telling me what a great job I was doing, but I didn't think I was doing anything really… I was sitting here. That was all.

My contractions are so intense; I have to be close, or at least closer, to that epidural.

"Where's my epidural?" I asked. Contractions were only about 3 and half minutes apart. It's just too much. Ask and you shall receive, my doctor came in right on cue with a crew of nurses (including kyle) and very large needle.

"Seven centimeters, let's get things going," maybe I should rethink this whole needle thing. Too late now cause they were practically injecting my lower back before I could even finish my thought. Before I knew it, I was completely numb. I could feel nothing bellow my waist. It was great!

I pulled out my phone to give updates on how things were going and my mom spoke up "you should get some rest hon," she was right, it was four in the morning, and I had not gone to bed since we arrived at 10:30. With my newly numbed uterus, I slowly and steadily drifted off to sleep.

I must have dreamed of something, but I can't recall what. I was, however, awakened by the sounds of beeps and lights. Everything was in slow motion for a minute. The nurses checking the charts, with worried expressions rushing around the room, seemed to move in such a slow form. When things clicked in I became worried. "What's happening? Is something wrong?"

"It's gonna be okay," a nurse assured me.

"Is something wrong," I repeated with a little more sternness in my question.

"The baby's heart rate is slowing, and yours," a nurse pushed me back lying down, "yours is pick up,"

"What? Why?" was this a problem?

"you're body is sensing an issue, and is panicking, pumping blood more quickly. You need to calm down, drink some water, everything's fine. The baby's rate will go back up,"

I leaned back and closed my eyes. Sue calm down. Calm down sue. Calm down. I found myself saying this over and over again. It seemed like a matter of seconds in which I closed my eyes, but turned out to be a couple hours I drifted back off to sleep.

My doctor was chatting with my mom, which was what awoke me.

"What's happening?" I asked. I tried to sit up, but the belly made it more of a challenge.

"We need to hurry things along sue, the baby's heart rate isn't going up,"

"They said it was fine! They said it would be okay!" I said panicked.

"It is fine, sue" My mom started, "just you aren't dilating as quickly, and if we don't get the baby out now… then things could get bad"

"Do what you need to," I wasn't scared of drugs just get my baby out safe.

They gave me medicine to quicken up labor. Quickly I realized that this was drawing my fear closer and closer to reality. I became sore as the epidural wore off a little. I felt my heart quicken. I was scared. I heard my blood pumping.

Then again, everything was in slow motion. A beeping went off, and nurses and doctors came rushing in, but nothing seemed real. All that was real in the moment was me trying to breath through the slight contractions and rubbing my baby. It's the last few moments she'd be in my whom. I wanted to savor it all.

My mind felt calm, but my body had a mind of its own. I felt the redness in my cheeks and the shortness of breath. There were nurses treating my forehead with a cool cloth, but it didn't feel cool on my skin.

My mother stood in the corner. I've never seen her look so concerned, she was biting her fingernail. It was a nervous habit of hers. It normally only came out in times of complete stress, like when my dad came to visit.

I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around me. I was in my own head, stroking my swollen belly. My breaths were quick, my hear was pumping so quickly I heard it in my ears. My heart itself was in my stomach.

There was a doctor strapping on an oxygen mask to my face. My mother was soon escorted out of the room, she was sobbing. With all the commotion going on, the nurses rushing, the poking a prodding at my stomach and undercarriage, alarms and beeps going off, I would think I would be worried out of my mind. The past nine months I had been nothing, but concerned about the baby. now, however I was completely calm. My mind was in a safe place. I've never felt more put together in my life.

My body was scared. I began shaking, violently. I decided to just close my eyes, and it would be okay. So, that's what I did.


	14. Chapter 12

With a deep breath in, my eyes opened. I was lying in my hospital room. The room felt different, it was bright, happy, and peaceful. I was no longer hooked up to a million machines, it was just me. The belly I had been looking over the past nine months had vanished, and my flat stomach was back (well not back completely flat)

I heard a stirring the bassinet arms length next to me. I reached over and pulled out my little baby girl. I was finally seeing her face. She was beautiful. She looked just like Tommy. Everything about her was Tommy, her nose, her chin, her mouth. Her eyes, however, were mine, crystal blue and gorgeous.

"She's beautiful," a male voice spoke. I look up to see none other than Tommy. My jaw nearly hit the floor. He wrapped his arms around me, and gazed at our little miracle.

"I've missed you," I said. "Is this a dream?" maybe it was. Tommy wasn't actually here, he couldn't be.

"No, but it's like a dream, a beautiful magical dream," he said.

"What?" I'm confused, what is he saying?

"Sue you…. died in childbirth. The girl died along with you," he had trouble telling me.

What? I was dead. No, this was a dream. It had to be. I was young and healthy. Young and healthy people don't die in childbirth. I looked down at my baby in my arms, and it all clicked. I was dead.

What else was there to do but cry. "Shhhhh, Sue, it's okay, it's all okay," Tommy held me tight and kissed the side of my forehead. All I've wanted since prom night was that right there. I wanted tommy's arms around me. I wanted him to tell me it was okay.

"I love you," I said. Even dead this felt so right. He felt so right. He kissed my lips. "What's her name?" he asked.

"I never picked one. None of them felt right," I couldn't name the baby until I saw her. Her name had to suit her. But I believe there is no name that could satisfy how beautiful she was.

Months of crying seemed to have worked out. Everything happened for a reason. And now me and the baby are here with Tommy. It saddened me that our baby would never grow up. She however, would be loved; she would be loved so much.

"What about your name?" Tommy suggested. I hated my name frankly. I don't know what my mother was thinking naming me Susan. "It's a name that's beautiful enough for the most beautiful girl I know, so why not for the second most beautiful?" that was the sweetest most adorable thing I've heard in a long time. I've missed the little flutter in my heart I got when I was around Tommy. He made me feel truly happy, and I'm glad I get to have that feeling again.

"Susan Carietta Ross," I looked at her sweet sleeping face. "We'll call her Carrie"


	15. Epilouge

It's scary to die, but it sure does happen for a reason. The only person I left behind the day I died was my mother, she had no one now. She'd spent her whole life taking care of me and now I'm gone too. I want her to know that I belong here. Tommy is my soul mate, and our souls will be together. I wouldn't be happy living, no matter what there would've always been a void left open. Our happy little family is in a better place. Our daughter will never know the pain of life on earth, only the happiness and love of her parents. I wasn't complete without Tommy, and now I am once my whole person again. Susan Carietta is just as much mine as she is Tommy's. It wouldn't have been right to live without him. I could say that I should have never asked Tommy to ask Carrie to prom. That, yes, would've made things a hell of a lot easier. But everything works out. In the end, it will. If things aren't worked out, then it's not the end.


End file.
